


Impossible to Forget

by Erulisse17



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Pepper's pov, snark everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17
Summary: “Mr. Stark, I wanted to let you know that I found an error in your calculations.”The smug grin slid off his face. “That’s impossible. I don’t make mistakes.”Resisting an eyeroll, she held out the papers and replied, “So you meant to cost the company a million dollars?”After studying her annotations carefully, he finally let out a thoughtful, “Huh. First time for everything.”“I doubt that was your first.”Or how Pepper and Tony meet over an accounting error, threats of pepper spray, and lots of snark.





	Impossible to Forget

_ I knew the first time we met _

_ You'd be impossible to forget _

 

* * *

 

 

Virginia Potts did her best not to fidget as her supervisor frowned at the papers in front of him.

 

“This is Mr. Stark’s latest invention.” He told her with a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Yes, sir.” She responded.

 

“And you’re saying his numbers are wrong?”

 

“I’m saying that if you look-”

 

“You’re saying that Mr. Tony Stark, the president of our company, MIT graduate at seventeen,  _ literal  _ genius, made a mathematical error?”

 

“I believe that his numbers are correct, but I’m saying that in his calculations he didn’t take into account-”

 

Mr. Cross folded his arms and interrupted, “Miss Potts, are you a genius?”

 

Biting back several responses, she went with the expected and most office-appropriate one. “No, sir.”

 

“I know you’re new here, but Mr. Stark does not make mistakes.” He muttered under his breath, “With his math anyway.”

 

He handed her back the file, clearly making a very negative mental note about her. “So unless you want to tell Tony Stark to his face that his math is wrong, I suggest going back to your office and reconsider-”

 

Suddenly spotting the man himself walking across the lobby, Virginia tucked the papers under her arm and left her supervisor scolding the air.

 

“Mr. Stark!” She shouted, marching quickly towards him. “Mr. Stark!”

 

She was abruptly halted by a strong grip on her arm. “Whoa there lady, not so fast.”

 

Virginia glared. “I’m not going to mug him, I just need to talk to him for a moment. Now let me go or I will pepper spray you.”

 

The large bodyguard blinked at her in surprise as a short chuckle came from behind him. “It’s okay, Happy. Let her through.”

 

Pulling her arm out of Happy’s grip, she turned to Tony Stark, who was watching her with ill-concealed amusement.

 

“So Miss Pepper Spray, what can I do you for? Need me to sign some papers?” He gave her a lingering once-over. “Or something else?”

 

She pressed her lips together and tried to remain professional. “I wanted to let you know that I found an error in your calculations.”

 

The smug grin slid off his face. “That’s impossible. I don’t make mistakes.”

 

Resisting an eyeroll, she held out the papers and replied, “So you meant to cost the company a million dollars?”

 

Tony frowned at her, then nodded at Happy, who took the file from her and handed it to him. As he looked through it, Virginia realized that the entire lobby was silently watching them.

 

“Huh.” He said at last, causing a flurry of whispers from their audience. “First time for everything.”

 

“I doubt that was your first time.” She responded, then fought to keep her face blank as she felt herself blush.

 

Tony quirked an eyebrow at her. “So. What’s your name, Pepper Spray?”

 

“Miss Potts.”

 

“Gotta first name to go with that?”

 

_ I will not blush, I will not blush _ , she recited mentally before answering. “Virginia.”

 

Mr. Stark broke into a wide, salacious grin. “ _ Virgin _ -ia, huh? No wonder you don’t want to spread that around.”

 

She lifted her chin in slight defiance. “I’d actually prefer it if you called me Miss Potts.”

 

“I’m sure you would. Hey, you, desk monkey.” The startled assistant behind the main desk looked up with a combination of fear and awe. “Bring me your leader.” The young man glanced around in confusion before Tony sighed heavily. “Mrs. Arbogast. Go get her.”

 

As the assistant scurried off, Tony handed her back the papers. “Well, congrats on your first day.”

 

“I’ve been working at Stark Industries for over six months.” She told him shortly.

 

“At your old job. Welcome to your first day on your new job.”

 

Blinking, she repeated slowly, “My new job?”

 

“As my personal assistant. Keep up. Ah! Bambi!”

 

An older woman emerged from the hallway with a patient smile. “Yes, Mr. Stark?”

 

“You know how you and Obie keep complaining that I need an assistant? Well I found one.” He turned with an encompassing gesture. “Meet Pepper Potts.”

 

Mrs. Arbogast looked past him. “Is that your real name, dear?”

 

“Of course it is! Can’t you see she’s just bursting with spice?” Tony answered with enthusiasm.

 

“It’s fine.” She told the older woman while shooting Tony a sardonic look.

 

“Great! Now, Bambi, I want you to get her a new ID card, new phone, laptop, the works.”

 

That seemed to be significant to Mrs. Arbogast. “The works, Mr. Stark?”

 

“Absolutely. Can’t assist anyone if she can’t get anywhere. There’s just one rule.” Tony swung back towards Virginia. “You can’t fall in love with me.”

 

She smiled tightly. “Won’t be a problem.”

 

“Are you sure? My last dozen assistants said the same-”

 

“You’re not my type.” She told him, and watched Tony’s mouth fall open in shock as Mrs. Arbogast glanced between them thoughtfully.

 

“Well, that’s impossible. I’m the sexiest man alive. Literally. Or have you not seen the latest cover of People?” Happy helpfully produced a copy out of his suitcase. 

 

“See? I’m clearly everybody’s type.” He announced proudly, mimicking the pose on the magazine.

 

“The same way you never make mistakes?” She interrupted, raising both eyebrows at him in mock sincerity and secretly revelled in the fact that she had left the infamous Tony Stark speechless. Temporarily anyway.

 

He pointed a finger at her, then after a long pause, stated, “I like you. Shouldn’t. But I do.”

 

Waving to Happy, he started walking away. “Bambi, send her over to the house when you’re done with the boring paperwork. With pizza!” And with that, Tony jumped into his fire-red Roadster and sped off.

 

After a few moments, Virginia leaned towards Mrs. Arbogast. “Did that really just happen?”

 

The other woman laughed. “I’m afraid so, dear. Now, I’ll ask you, because I’m sure Mr. Stark didn’t, do you actually want this job?”

 

Part of her wanted to say ‘Absolutely not’ and walk away, but at the same time, her practical side pointed out that putting ‘Personal Assistant to Tony Stark’ on her resume would get her any job she wanted. And she’d be lying if she didn’t enjoy the rhythm of their banter…

 

“Am I crazy if I say yes?”

 

Bambi smiled. “A little. But you have to be at least a bit crazy to survive this job.”

 

“Then… I guess the answer is yes.”

 

Laughing, Mrs. Arbogast handed her several forms to sign. “Well then, Ms. Potts, welcome to the most interesting job of your life.”

 

As she filled out paperwork, Virginia Potts could not shake the feeling that her life would never be the same.

 

She was right.


End file.
